Be Mine Forever
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: Hail, wedded love. [Jace x Clary] [drabble]


**Title:** Be Mine Forever  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Jace x Clary  
**Spoilers:** The Dark Artifices  
**Summary:** Hail, wedded love.  
**Word Count:** 720  
**Warnings:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from _Paradise Lost_, I think.

**A/N:** Not my favorite of the Shadowhunters couples, but the OG, so they deserve something.

* * *

Jace knew several things to be true:

1\. He was obviously the best looking Shadowhunter Alicante had seen since the actual angel had visited them.

2\. He was also the best Shadowhunter. Fight him.

3\. Clary was far too good and pure for him and he would die for her. (This was okay for people to know, since he was pretty sure everyone knew this already anyway.)

These were all honest and given truths that everyone in the universe knew. If they didn't know it, he would tell them so. There was one other truth that Jace knew to be true, that he wouldn't admit to anyone, barely even able to admit it to himself, in the privacy of his own mind. And that was that the thought of Clary walking towards him, wearing her shining wedding gown, made him more terrified than any battle he had ever been in.

"Jace, calm down, you're acting like Simon before his wedding."

"If you ever compare me to Simon again, I will kill you."

Alec rolled his eyes, shifted Max to the opposite hip, and deigned to respond to the threat. Probably wise. "Well, then, let's go. You were supposed to be at the altar like five minutes ago. The girls are probably waiting on you."

Something tried to reach up his throat and strangle him that had the suspicious tang of nausea. He swallowed thickly, plastered an easy and arrogant smirk on his face, and started walking. "Alright then, let's go get married."

* * *

The rest of the evening is a blur. Jace feels more emotion over the next several hours then he has in the rest of his life combined. Clary is as ethereal as an angel, he red hair shining like a star, her eyes glistening with tears so beautifully that it makes the lump in Jace's throat turn into tears when he tries to swallow it. He somehow gets through his vows without a single stumble, Clary's hands anchoring him the moment like pillars of love. There's a party afterwards and all he remembers are smiling faces. It's a blur of people and dances and laughter flung high into the air like diamonds of happiness.

When he next has a clear thought in his head, without music and noise and conversation, when there is a long moment of silence, the haze lifts like smoke. And when it does, all that he sees is Clary.

Clary, at the foot of their bed, clad in a sheer and shimmering golden nightgown. Clary, with her fire hair tousled and waving about her shoulders like a fall of flame. She's looking at him like he's the greatest thing that ever happened to her, like this is her happiest moment, like there is nowhere else she'd rather be than right her. And they've been with each other before, but in this moment it feels different. More.

Now they are married. Now they are forever.

His breath catches as Clary walked forward until her knees touch the bed. He leans back so she can tumble down on top of him and he rolls so she's cradling him in the swell of her porcelain thighs. She's gazing up at him with so much emotion and the thought that she was _his_ for the remainder of his life makes him lose his breath. Jace has to hide his face around the curve of her throat. Clary runs hands down his spine, soothing and calming and it's the most perfect moment of his life. He almost misses the words she whispers against the shell of his ear, they're so soft and quiet.

"You are beautiful." The emotion in the words is tangible. "For you are fearfully and wonderfully made."

A smile curve against his lips against the swanlike swell of her neck, slow in its blooming, but without any of the haughtiness or arrogance that most people who know Jace would expect of him. It was nothing but love, raw and unfettered and real. "Hail, wedded love."


End file.
